


Desire, I'm Hungry

by MicroFox25



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU probably, Begging, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Gets into a bar fight, HP: EWE, Harry gets crazy drunk, M/M, Masturbation, Maybe a little feelings, No feelings just sex, Praise Kink, Remus Lupin Lives, Sirius Black Lives, Threesome - M/M/M, Very slight pain kink, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 17:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11257362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicroFox25/pseuds/MicroFox25
Summary: After the war, Harry was feeling useless. Empty. After a confrontation at a bar, he finally realized what he needs to make him feel whole again.





	Desire, I'm Hungry

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know the title is part of a song. It's what I was listening to when I wrote the naughty parts. I was really frustrated when I wrote this, so please forgive me. I'm not usually like this. Usually, if it's more than one person, it's at different times.

It started slowly. Harry, after having given his life beating the evil he was an orphan because of, tried to live a normal life. He'd tried to blend in, glamour on his face to hide his scar, contacts in his eyes to rid him of the need of glasses. It worked fairly well at first. But something was missing. He was so  _ empty _ . 

Not that he wasn't forever grateful that he didn't have a dark cloud in the form of a dark wizard looming over his head, but the running, the fighting, the pressure was something that kept him occupied. It gave him purpose. Without it, life didn't seem to have much meaning. Of course, he could always numb himself so that he didn't feel the empty. He tried. 

It wasn't actually the alcohol that made him feel better. In a pub, drunk off his mind, he ended up knocking into someone, spilling his drink all over. He decided on a muggle bar, so less chance to be recognized. Not being recognized means that he didn't have to worry about people seeing his scar and looking at him in disbelief or astonishment. 

Instead, he ended up getting a tightly wound fist to the face. 

Pain was never something he enjoyed; between his head nearly splitting open and his writing permanently etched into the back of his hand, pain wasn't very high on his “favorite sensations” list. This, however seemed different. It was filling and throbbing and grounding. He felt more awake and  _ alive _ right now than he had is as long as it had been that he woke up on the forest floor. Harry realized what he needed, just then. 

“Is that it,” he slurred with drunken vigor, “ponce?” Sure, he was on the floor sprawled out over a knocked over bar stool, but he was drunk. Who cared? Not Harry fucking Potter. Harry’s world got flipped around, his vision sloshing with the drink in his belly as he was pulled up by his shirt into the comfort zone of the brute who was gripping his T like it was gonna fly away. As he was shaken, he was jostled around, his head hanging loosely as he laughed out. When the man pulled his fist back, Hardy held his breath anticipating, but instead he felt his weight being shifted. 

“There we are. Carry him, will you?” A familiar voice rang in his ear. A voice that reminded Harry of  _ family _ and sadness and a tinge of angry long forgotten. He was shifted around again, being carried in strong arms that held his shoulders on one side and his legs in the other.  _ Carrying him like a princess. _ In his drunken stupor, he laughed at the thought, barking out the crisp sound from his chest. 

Nuzzling himself into the arms that were holding him off the the ground, he smelt a faint scent of chocolate and felt the texture of a cardigan against the exposed flesh of his neck. With a final, soft chuckle, he felt himself slipping into darkness, only barely managing to register the pain in the left side of his face. For now, at least.

* * *

 

When he woke up, he felt the silkiness of sheets under his bare torso and the smell of food in the distance. The next thing Harry registered was that his whole head hurt, centering on his eye.  _ A migraine, maybe _ . _ No, _ he thought, remembering a bar and and a fist. _ It's a hangover. _ Groaning, Harry sat up and took in where he was. Firstly, though, he noticed that there were two pills and a glass of liquid on the nightstand. So he was in a muggle house? A witch or wizard would have given him a potion. 

Inspecting the pills, he noticed that they were common pain pills. Looking for his wand and finding it right next to the glass on the nightstand, he used it to make sure it was  _ just _ water. Finding that it was, he quickly took the pills and pulled himself off the bed. The house rang with familiarity, but his pain addled brain couldn't place it. 

Wand hidden behind him, he stood, noticing that his pants weren't _ his _ . He didn't wear silky clothes, opting for cotton sleep shorts instead. Out the door, he started to register that was was  _ very _ familiar with his surroundings. He was at 12 Grimmauld Place. Harry made his way down the stairs, food scent getting stronger, mixing with the smell of fresh coffee. Crossing the threshold to the dining room, he immediately noticed a mess of long black hair, long enough to be pinned up on the back of his head. With a copy of the  _ Prophet _ and a mug of coffee, Sirius was sitting at the table. He faintly remembered Hermione working hard, eventually pulling him out of the veil. 

It seemed impossible. He saw Sirius with the resurrection stone proving he was dead, but here he was, sitting at the very table that he previously hated. Sure, Sirius was looking for a better place to live at the moment, but just there, he seemed content. Death tends to do that.  _ To some people. _ He thought bitterly.

When another person walked into them room from the kitchen, he straightened his back. Remus was walking in, plate in hand holding bacon that he was cooking. “Harry.” His old professor said, capturing Sirius’ attention as well. “How are you feeling?” 

“‘M fine.” Harry mumbled, walking over, taking a piece of bacon from the bottom of the plate; they were the cooler ones. Munching on the piece of meat slowly, Harry sank into the closest seat. His headache still had yet to ebb away. The silence was too thick as they sat in awkwardness. Someone should’ve started talking, but no one did. 

“So.” Sirius finally injected. “About last night-” Harry audibly groaned, letting his head fall into his hands, palms pressing into his aching eyeballs until stars formed and swirled. 

He looked up at a realization. “How did you guys know where I was? It was you who picked me up, right?” Harry looked from his godfather to the werewolf. Neither met his eye. 

“It was us..” Sirius trailed off. He was looking for the right words to say. “We thought-” Remus cleared his throat. “So, Moony figured-”

“Padfoot has been noticing how self - destructive you've been lately and wanted to follow you.” Remus interrupted. “We were in the place where you almost had to scrape yourself off the pavement.” Harry looked between them. Ew

“Self - destructive?” 

“Well, you've been getting in really late after drinking too much, getting into fights-”

“You did, too.” Harry seethed.  Sirius grunted, probably tired of not being able to finish a sentence. “You used to drink too much and get into unnecessary arguments.”

“But, Harry, I don't anymore. Not since-”

“Not since Hermione ripped out out of the veil. Since then, you've hand a new sense of life, yea? Since then, you've had purpose.” He was huffing as he stared at the Black heir. Harry slammed his hands on the table; Remus bristled, but Sirius didn't respond as he closed in on the elder’s face. “Maybe that's what I'm looking for.” with a bite of finality,  he pushed himself off the table and stomped his way back to the room he woke up in. 

Once upon a time, he felt happy here. Before Voldemort and the war and Ginny leaving him and him drowning his uselessness in alcohol.  _ Sirius _ was telling _ Harry _ that he had a drinking problem. Really funny coming from that man. 

Kicking the closest object; an old dresser- he decided to go out. He was just frustrated. He needed to blow off some steam. That would help. Harry pulled on tighter clothes that he didn't want to ask where they found them, Harry stormed out of his room, slamming the door. As he stomped down the stairs- _ like a child _ \- he ignored the portrait of Sirius’ mother screaming obscenities as he quickly moved his way out the door, slamming that, too. Once out of the area, he apparated away.

* * *

 

Coming back to Grimmauld Place was awkward for him. He chose not to drink, but rather force his emptiness away in the form of some random man’s throat around his prick.  _ The reason Ginny left him _ he hissed internally. But it it wasn't enough. It wasn't fulfilling enough. It needed to be rough. He needed to be challenged.  _ He needed to be hurt _ . He shook the thought away as he crossed into the door. His guard was down. It was three AM and he expected people to be asleep. He didn't remember who he was dealing with. He didn't remember the lupine senses of Remus or the dog dog that Sirius could change into. 

He didn't register that the scent of unfulfilled arousal would have been rolling off of him. They were both in the library that he had to pass to get to his room talking in low tones. Remus was in the hallway first, gripping the doorway like it was his only anchor to sanity, knuckles white with strain. It was close to the full moon;  _ too close. _ How many days was there between now and then? Two days.  _ No. _ It was past midnight.  _ Tomorrow. _

With Remus so close to the full moon, it brought the prospect of lowered inhibition. Of danger. Of loss of control. He felt his pants get tighter and could hear Remus  _ whimper _ in the back of his throat. Harry looked over the man, taking in his body from the red in his face all the way to the tent in his trousers.

With a smirk, Harry tilted his head slightly, exposing his neck. Offering himself to the werewolf. Before he realized what was happening, he was pinned against the wall, teeth nipping against the exposed skin of his neck. One hand on his lower back pulling his body flush against the taller, the other in his hair, Remus claimed his lips in a searing kiss that made him sigh Into the stronger man's mouth. When Remus ground Harry’s hips down with his own, Harry moaned hoarsely into Remus’ open mouth feeling just how well off the ex-teacher actually was. 

All at once, Harry was shoved away into the wall. A thud across the hall pulled Harry closer to reality. Remus was on the opposite wall, holding onto the frame of the door, breathing heavy. Remus stopped himself from doing anything. With an angry huff, Harry just marched to his room and slammed the door with purpose. 

Harry threw himself on the bed, ripping off his pants in a hurry. Not caring about what was happening outside his door. He was already standing at full mast. Peeling off his shirt, he laid across the bed, and grabbed himself. A surprising moan ripped itself out of Harry’s throat. He wanted it. He wanted to hurt at the hands of the male. He wanted to be taken. 

Without abandon, he stroked himself, imagining the older man’s hips flushed against his and the way that his breath was ragged in his ear. Imagining what what it would be like, Harry stroked himself to completion, spilling over himself with a loud moan. Not caring how much of a mess he would be making, he pulled himself under the covers and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 

His body was still young. He realized that when he was in the library two weeks later. Harry picked up a random book, ignoring the cold that crossed his chest at the lack of Remus’ presence in the house at all. He’d been staying away from the house. The book was a faded book that he only realized the contents after he had sat down and made himself comfortable. It was a smutty romance novel. Sirius probably bought it as a pointless rebellion to his blood-supremacist mother. 

Only vaguely interested, Harry opened the cover to reveal moving pictures to go along with the story.  _ Oh. _ This wasn't going to be a book about a man and woman, but rather  _ two men _ . Suddenly very interested, his body twisting up in funny ways at the images, he watched the pictures intently. So intently, that he looked mildly guilty as the door to the library opened and he snapped the book closed. Sirius walked in, stopping nearly immediately.  _ He has the senses of a dog _ Harry hissed at himself. Harry quickly made to leave the library, closing the door behind him, when he realized that the book was still in hand. 

Still guilty feeling sinking in his gut, he walked back in. Sirius was sitting on the couch there, leaned forward, head in his hands. Harry trudged over, sitting next to the older man. Surely, if Sirius had a book like this, he was experienced enough? 

He waited until Sirius decided to lean back. He waited for a long time. Maybe, Sirius was waiting for Harry to leave. He wouldn't leave. He finally found what had been missing in his life. Not sparing a second, as soon as Sirius started to lean back, Harry moved, hooking his leg over Sirius’ legs, straddling him. Sirius let out an irritated sigh, his breath shaking.  _ Or _ , Harry thought as he sat back, feeling Sirius’ erection pressing into his hip, _ not irritation at all _ . 

His hands easily found their way to Harry’s hips, squeezing as the younger shifted in undulated movement. At one sharp movement, Sirius shot forward, Groaning loudly into Harry’s shoulder. When he stood, Harry fell to the floor. “Shit.” He helped Harry up, who in return, pressed himself to his godfather. “Harry.” He warned, but Harry didn't listen. He simply shifted his knee upward. 

Sirius didn't have as much self control as Remus does; Harry knows that for sure. He feels slightly bad for taking advantage of that, but Harry, he  _ needs _ this. He pulled Sirius back to the couch, the older man's hips grinding as they fell against Harry’s heated body. They stayed like that until the coil of heat began to wind itself tight in his belly. He began to buck his hips up against Sirius’ grinding ones. And Harry was close  _ so close _ -

And Sirius was being pulled off him rather forcefully. Remus was there, looking between Sirius- erection jutting out against the zipper of his pants, and Harry- flush faced, with his own pants sinfully low on his hips that he couldn't seem to keep still, jerking up, seeking that precious friction.

“What are you doing?” Remus hissed through his teeth. 

“I believe the term is called frotting.” Harry quipped and Remus sighed at Sirius’ chuckle. 

“I meant, why with your godfather.” He barked. 

“Experience.” Harry said simply. Sirius opened his mouth to speak, but he was quickly leveled with a glare. 

“If someone,” he said pointedly, aiming his accusation at Sirius “We're to lose control, you could've gotten hurt.” Harry jumped up from the couch and pushed himself into Remus’ space. 

“What if I want to hurt, huh? What if I'm into that?”

“I know that you're not, Harry.” His voice calmed down. “Why are you doing this?” 

All of the anger and emotions and lust just exploded through Harry. “Because!” He yelled, knowing only they could hear him. “Because I am useless and pointless and I want to fuck and fuck and fuck until I don't feel empty anymore! I want fucked raw until I'm too numb to not feel and you're the only ones I trust to do it!” He was huffing and panting with exertion and arousal still on his brain. 

“Harry, you're not-” Remus began but was cut off by the very glare that was Infamous for shutting up Sirius. 

“I want you- SOMEONE to make me feel alive again! Is that too much to ask for?” All at once, Harry found himself in his room, fallen to his bed. “What are you doing?” Harry asked Remus, who was standing over him and a dizzy looking Sirius who who was on the floor.  

“I'm giving you what you want.” Harry’s heart jumped in his chest as he watched Sirius stand and sit on the bed. He wanted to watch his godfather, but his eyes became trained on Remus, who was standing in front of him, arms crossed. “After today, if you don't want to do this anymore, we'll just go back to how we were. We'll never do this again.”

“And if I do?” Something flashed behind Remus’ eyes, but it quickly went away. 

“We'll discuss that later.” Using his wand, he vanished Harry’s clothes and cast a charm on him, causing a tingling to erupt inside of him. It gave the idea that maybe Remus has done this before. Blush across his cheeks, he looked over to Sirius, who was leaned back on the bed, not looking at either of them. “On your hands and knees.” Remus demanded and Harry scrambled to obey. “If there's anything that makes you uncomfortable, or something that you want to stop immediately, just say the word ‘pink’ okay?”

“Pink.” He said, nodding. 

“Good.” Remus sighed a shaky breath. When Harry felt a finger touch his hole, he tensed. “You have to relax.” It took all of his will to relax enough for the intruding digit. “Good boy.” Remus mumbled, which sent pleasant tingles up Harry’s spine. He thought he heard Remus chuckle, but couldn't concentrate on it, due to the finger moving in and out of him. When the second finger pushed in, he couldn't hold himself up anymore and let his chest fall to the bed, which pulled him wider. He gasped at the new feeling. Feeling Remus stretch him was the best feeling he ever remembered. When the third finger stretched him, his breath caught in his chest. It stung slightly, but that made everything feel more intense. 

He found himself pressing back into the fingers, holding onto his thighs for support. One if the fingers started to run around the opening, back and forth.  _ Almost like petting _ . Harry’s body shook at the thought. Something inside of him sent tremors of pleasure up and down his entire body, forcing out a hard moan from his throat. “Sirius.” Remus commanded and the bed shifted. Sirius had moved to where he was in front of Harry, lifting his body to so their eyes could meet. Sirius’ pupils we so full that the swallowed the color, making the black seem endless. “Take his shirt off.” 

It didn't entirely make sense since Remus could just as easy _ magic _ the clothes off like what he did with Harry, but he didn't complain. It was a new experience unbuttoning the shirt one at a time, slowly revealing pale skin and dark tattoos. With three fingers inside of him, Harry shakily slid the shirt over Sirius’ shoulders, his hands coming back to touch his chest. The pale of Sirius deeply contrasted the darkness of Harry’s own skin, making his belly twist in ways he didn't understand. 

“His pants next, Harry.” He squeezed his eyes shut as the fingers wiggled inside of him. “Harry.” Remus’ voice was so strained that Harry opened his eyes, looking over his shoulder. The man was standing there, face red and sweat on his face. He couldn't tell if Remus was hard, but he could bet that he was. 

He started with Sirius’ belt, careful around the bulge that was presenting itself in his pants. pleasure - shaken hands fumbled with the buckle, groaning when he couldn't get it. Sirius looked up at him- _ past his head _ \- then decided to take charge, pulling the belt loose. Deft hands opened his pants, sliding them off without disturbing Harry’s body at all. He wondered how many times someone had to take their pants off while under someone to be so good at it. 

When a fourth finger pushed itself into Harry, his body went tight and he shuttered. That familiar coil started to wind itself around Harry’s insides. “Gonna-” It was Sirius, this time, who picked up his wand from the floor where it was laying and cast something that to Harry, felt like something winding tightly around his leaking erection at the base, staving off his impending climax. 

Sirius’ cold hands started to move through his hair, before carefully cupping Harry’s face. He leaned in close to Harry’s ear. “You're doing so good.” Sirius whispered, voice gritty with arousal. “You've been doing so well, love.” a whimper fell out of Harry as he pushed his head against Sirius’. Harry reached out with with the intention to touch the bulge in his boxers, but his hand was stopped. “No, love.” He said, still next to Harry’s ear. “If you do that, I won't be able to last long enough to be inside.” Harry’s heart sped up as he spoke of promise to be  _ inside _ of Harry. 

“Are you ready, Harry?” The man in question nodded profusely,whining at the feeling of the fingers getting pulled out. Sitting up, he watched Sirius move so that he was sitting at the edge if the bed. Harry was pulled to him easily. Now, he was sitting in Sirius’ lap, nothing stopping the contact of skin - to - skin, as Sirius took off his boxers when he sat down. He leaned into Harry’s left side, and without warning, clamped his jaw on Harry’s chest right above his heart. He licked the mark that was left, before looking Harry in the eye.

“Lift yourself up for me.” Sirius told him with a soft voice. Using his knees on the bed to bring his hips closer to Sirius, he did and felt the man moving under him. 

One hand on his hip while the other was snug in his hair, Sirius guided his body down. When the head of Sirius’ dick touched his hole, his whole body tensed. “You have to relax, Love. We can't do this if you don't relax.” Nodding, Harry tried his best to relax against the intrusion. He assumed that Sirius had used a lubrication spell before he even pulled Harry over him. Once the tip popped through that tight ring of muscles, Sirius held his body there, not moving in either direction. He carefully pulled Harry in, to whisper in his ear again. “You're doing to good for me. Taking me in so well. It's so hot and tight inside of you that I'm having trouble not just shoving so deep inside of you.” Harry’s hips twitched, pushing himself deeper onto Sirius, who groaned into his ear. “I'm going to move you down, okay?” Harry nodded and gasped when Sirius slid his body down. When their hips touched, Harry reeled in the feeling. He was so  _ full. _

He could feel Sirius twitching inside of him and it made his head spin. Sirius began to run his thumb across Harry’s abdomen, caressing it carefully. “Move when you're ready, Love.” and Sirius laid back as he took his hand from Harry’s head and placed it on his other hip. He probably would never be ready, so he decided to move. 

He started by shifting forward, reveling in the sound that Sirius choked out. It was little movements of his hips that were gonna drive them both insane. Sirius decided to take charge, moving his hips in circular motions, pulling out a string of moans from Harry, who couldn't keep his mouth closed. 

Learning what to do, Harry started to move his hips on his own in deep thrusts that dug Into his deepest core. He put his hands on his godfathers chest and circled his hips with harsh movements. Ever shift of his hips caused his dick to slide against Sirius’ belly, sending pleasant numbness up his body. “Slow down, Love.” Sirius mumbled with a grimace. “Keep moving like that and I'm gonna cum faster than we can finish.” 

“Can't have that, can we?” A voice behind Harry teased. He forgot that Remus was even in the room. With his wand, Remus cast the same charm that Sirius did on Harry, causing him to call out and grip Harry tighter. A hand shuffled into Harry’s hair and tightened, causing him to moan, but not to stop moving his hips. 

“Do you know what we have planned for you, Harry?” He was lightheaded and everything looked fuzzy. When he tried to shake his head, everything was slightly overwhelming. The body under and  _ inside _ of him, the body pressed to his back, the tightness around his dick; it was too much all at once. Sensations flowed around him in a flurry of confusion.

“N-no.” His voice cracked as he spoke. 

“Well, just like Sirius is fucking you like this,” To show that he was talking about, Remus put a finger to the hole and ran it around the rim where Sirius was moving in and out; Sirius made a choking noise, “I'm going to stretch you a bit more and I'm gonna fuck you here, too. Does that sound like a bit good idea?” He was giving Harry the chance to back out. 

Harry leaned back against Remus, his clothes pressing into Harry’s naked back. “I- I want it.” He could swear he felt Sirius grow bigger inside of him. The finger that was rubbing the rim suddenly hooked in, pushing against Sirius who groaned and snapped his hips up. 

“don't make me tie you to the bed.” Remus snapped. When Sirius pushed his hips back into the bed, Remus began to finger Harry open more, pressing his digit into Harry’s inner walls. 

Eyes fluttering and hips faltering, Harry began to rotate his hips letting Remus stretch him more. Remus kissed the junction of Harry’s shoulder before biting it with purpose. When he kissed the wound again, he realized what they were doing. It was a mark.

A claim. 

Three fingers buried in right beside Sirius’ dick, Remus was fully supporting Harry with his body. “I want to cum, Remus.” Harry whined breathlessly. “Please let me come.” 

“Not yet, Harry. You're not going to cum until you're fully seated around both of us. Do you understand?” Harry nodded, a flood of an emotion he couldn't place filling his chest. “Are you ready for that?”

“Yes.” He said a bit desperately. He was ready. He needed it. He grunted when the fingers were pulled out, but it quickly died out when he felt  _ Remus _ against him ready ready to fill the void that the fingers left. 

He put two firm hands on Harry’s chest to get Harry to stop moving. “You sure you're ready?” Remus asked with concern lacing his voice. 

“Yes. Please.” With a groan, Remus began to push his hips forward to fill the younger. He didn't stop until his hips were against Harry. 

Harry couldn't breath. It was so full and felt like his chest was too tight. His eyes clouded with tears at the overwhelming sensation. Remus’ hands started scaling up and down Harry’s sides and Sirius thumbs began circling into his skin. “You can back out at any time.” Remus whispered into his ear. Wordlessly, he shook his head. He needed this. He needed to be hurt and overwhelmed and  _ taken _ and he needed to feel something.

Harry shifted his hips, inciting one of them to move. Sirius was first, jerking his hips up. Harry choked out a sob and Remus hissed though his teeth at the feeling. When Sirius pulled out Remus started moving. When Remus pulled out Sirius pushed his hips up. They made sure that Harry was never not full. Remus’ hips started to slow down but Sirius grabbed his wand and cast the same spell.

Remus growled in his chest and snapped his hips forward causing Harry to scream in pleasure. That seemed to snap the tension in the room. Sirius and Remus moved into his body at a gruesome pace, Sirius angled in a way that was directly located at that place which made Harry’s insides convulse. 

It quickly became a challenge between the two on top: Which one would cave in first? Remus turned Harry’s head so he could plant a kiss on Harry’s lips. He didn't expect Harry to respond so earnestly, pushing his hand into Remus’ hair, pulling him ever closer. He felt Sirius sit up, but ignored it in favor of Remus licking his lip as if asking for entrance. Neither of the older men were moving so Harry started to rotate his hips again. 

When Harry felt a tongue on his neck, Remus pulled away from his lips. Sirius was licking the mark that Remus bit into Harry’s shoulder.  “Hey!” Sirius smirked at him, pulled Harry into a searing kiss that took his breath away. Sirius put his hands on the bed, jerking his hips up. 

Harry finally tore away from Sirius. “God, please! Let- let me cum!” He moaned out with a rough voice. “Please just let me cum.” Harry wasn't sure if he was actually crying or if it was from over stimulation. 

Remus was the one that fumbled for the wand, canceling the charms and quickly dropped the wand, grabbing Harry’s finally released heat. With a scream, Harry came harder than he ever did before, throwing his head back as his vision went dark and his ears rang. A peculiar feeling filled his insides and he felt darkness slowing creeping over his body.

* * *

 

Harry woke up to throbbing in in his back from the middle all the way down to his- He sat up quickly and groaned at the pain that shot up his back and throbbed at his shoulder. When he looked at it, the thoughts from last night filled his head, making his face heat up at the memories. He slept with both Remus and Sirius. Looking around, he noticed, again, the pills and water. “Why?” 

“Why what?” He jumped and turned around to see Sirius sitting in a chair. He was lounging across it casually with his feet across the arm of one side and his head leaned against the other. 

“W-why are you here?” 

“Can't I be concerned for your health? Specially since last night.” He corrected himself. “But I know that wasn't what you wanted to ask.”

“You're… not wrong. So, why not bring me potion? Why bring me muggle medicine?” He asked. “Potions would be faster, more guaranteed.”

“Well, I figured: You covered your scar and are using muggle seeing equipment,  going to muggle bars to drink muggle drinks, getting into very muggle fights with _ muggles. _ In the middle of the night, you came home smelling like a muggle. You might not want anything to do with magic for a while. Why not treat you with something that's meant to help muggles?” Sirius was either very observant, or Harry was very oblivious.

“Where's Remus?” 

“Asleep. Yesterday probably took almost as much out of him as it did you.” He thought for a second. “Maybe not quite. How are you feeling?” Harry looked over himself for a moment. 

“I'm fine. More than fine. In a bit of pain, but other than that, fine.” He looked up. 

“You have questions?” Harry nodded. “Ask away.”

The questions all came up at once. “We're you and Remus ever in a relationship?” 

“Before Azkaban. We never really got back into the swing of a relationship. Sure, we sleep together sometimes, but it's more of a power battle than an actually relationship.” Harry blushed at listening to Sirius talk about his sex life.  _ He's part of that sex life now _ . “Any other questions?”

“Why did you agree to this?” Sirius shrugged casually. When he looked closer though, something in his eyes said that it was a façade. 

“Seemed like something to do.” 

“Did you do stuff like this with my father?”

“No. James was purely for Lily. And also pretty straight.”

“Did you want to?” Sirius didn't respond. “We're you in love with my father?” 

“I wouldn't call it love. I appreciated him. He was there for me. He trusted me and forgave me when it was needed. He was my best friend.” 

“Sirius?” 

“Yea?”

“What was it like on the other side of the veil?” It was silent for a very long time. It was a thick, cold silence that crawled over Harry’s skin. 

“I don't remember. I remember being hit by that hex and being in pain, then next thing I know, I'm falling to the ground and looking up to see Hermione looking alot older than she did last time I saw her.” after another stretch of silence, Sirius stood. “Do you feel better? Not so empty anymore?”

“Not so empty.” 

“Good. If you want to do something like  _ that _ again, you'll have to wait a while. A week maybe. I'm gonna go make food. Want some?” 

“I'll meet you down there.” as he walked out of of the room, Sirius looked back. 

“I'll you're thinking I'm using you to get your father back, I'm not. It's not like that anymore. I used to think that you'd grow up to be just like him. I was kind of hoping you would. When I was caught up on everything I missed, though, I realized that if you were more like your father, you probably wouldn't have won like you did.” and with that, he left. 

Harry decided, then, that he wouldn't mind waiting. 


End file.
